Path of bricks
Minecraft, Yep, Minecraft. That strange, fascinating little game which can keep you occupied for hours. I'm a fan myself. Most of my savings were spent on my creeper beanie hat, my creeper scarf, my cardboard Steve head and my pickaxe. I loved this game. Notice that I said "loved", well, I did. But one day, something happened. That's what this story is about. I can still remember it as if it were yesterday. Something traumatic like that can be remembered for ages, but I'm getting ahead of myself. It was a very special friday; no proffesor had gone to school and my girlfriend Katie went to the movies with me. I had a great time with her. I walked her to her house and I returned to mine, all tired and exhausted. I booted up my computer, checked my Facebook and opened up Minecraft. First thing I noticed was that all my saved worlds were deleted. I thought it could have probably been my little brother; poor guy must have done it by accident. Most of them were in creative mode so I didn't care a lot; so I created a new one. Set it to creative and started, but it was in survival mode. Did I do something wrong? I deleted it again and this time I made sure I would select "Creative", and again, it was in survival mode. I tried about 5 times and nothing changed, maybe it was just a glitch so I said "Ok". I started my game, collected wood and cobblestone and I built a small cabin. A day had passed and I went deep into a forest, searching for animals to eat; then I stumbled upon a very odd thing. A path, made out of bricks. This was very surprising to me since I had only created this world recently and no one else had used the computer. Curiosity got the best of me and I started to follow the path. It almost seemed endless. After a couple of minutes of following the path I started to notice that the world was starting to get flat. The mountains and trees would get shorter and shorter until it was nothing but flat. Ignoring it, I kept on going and going. This was... starting to get weird... As I followed on there would be less plants and grass; but what kept me suspicious were the animals. They wouldn't move. They would just stay in place and watch me. Standing there, just watching. This really creeped me out. After what I thought was an hour I couldn't believe I would still follow this path. The biome turned into a desert. Plain, nothing-as-far-as-the-I-can-see empty. No cacti, no dead bushes, no nothing. As I continued this empty space, I noticed that the sound of the game would start to decrease, until the game had no sound at all. I tried raising up my speakers to the max, but nothing. The game was in mute. I stopped only to hear something out of the speakers. It sounded like... a faint whail, like a small girl whailing. This sound kept going for minutes. Despite getting sweaty and scared, I kept on moving until I reached the end of the path. The whailing stopped. I arrived at a house, made out of bricks. With an empty sign in front. I decided to enter the house. I opened the door and noticed an empty room, with only a chest at the center of the room, with a torch on the side. I opened the chest and it contained a written book named "Find her". I opened the book and all it had written was that. "Find her" Then, out of nowhere, an image popped out on the screen. I could barely recognize what it was. It was just a gray, pixelated image of what looked like the portrait of a woman. Nothing scary or anything, just a pixelated portrait of a woman. As I got closer and closer to try and recognize the woman, the screen cut to black, with an ear-deafening scream come out of the speakers. I jumped out of my chair and into the floor. When the scream stopped, I looked back at my screen. I was back, at the beginnning of the path. I shut down my computer and went outside for fresh air. Did that just happen? I stopped playing Minecraft after that experience. Sometimes my brother plays it, but he doesn't notice anything wrong about it. He plays it as any regular person would. Luckily, with extensive phsycological help, I learned to bury that behind. Now I play Minecraft everyday. I've got my caslte nearly done and my crops are starting to grow, but why did I write this? To remember all of you, that there's something hidden in videogames. There's something hidden beneath those lines of code, and sometimes it's just trying to get out. Category:Creepypastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Original Story Category:Minecraft